Bonkai Oneshots
by Cathola
Summary: Chapter 1: A oneshot about what Kai feels and thinks while meeting Bonnie to apologize. He can't live with the thought that she hasn't forgiven him but can he make her accept his proposal?


_Why isn't she here yet? Is she in danger? She should have come for five minutes ago. _

Kai taps his fingers on the table in a fast melody, a melody no one would recognize.

His mind is wandering off, making his leg shake under the table and his other hand tapping the

same unknown melody as the other one.

Every sound in the room makes Kai startled and makes his breathing shallow. There is noises all around him and some moments it feels like the noise will choke him to death with its presence.  
A crying baby is sitting next to Kai, making his eye twitch and the clinking noises of the glasses with tea and coffee are making a ringing tone in his ears. Being around it all is unbearable, absolute torture.

There isn't one thing he wants more at that very moment but to kill them all. Kill them all like bugs under his shoe. His heart wants him to kill them and his mind craves him to do it.  
He would line them all up on a long row, then walk with a knife down the lane of people, stopping at the very end and then gaze upon his creation. A line of corpses, bloody traces on their necks created by his knife, and blood spreading around them making it look like they have wings.

It's the scratching from a chair that wakes him up from his trance and Kai can't stop himself from losing his breath as he sees the girl standing in front of him. Her green piercing eyes are looking at him, almost as if she can see his rotten soul.  
He catches himself devouring her with his gaze and quickly tries to gain his control back.

_She would make a beautiful corpse._

Bonnie doesn't say a word as she sits down on the uncomfortable chair, waiting for Kai to say something instead. However that creates a problem since Kai's still speechless, incapable of saying anything of importance besides how beautiful she looks; wild, untameable and with a bit of wickedness in her eyes.

Flashes of memories from the other side are playing in his mind, making him remember all the horrible things he has done. He suddenly feels sick to his stomach and the lump in his throat is making it even harder for him to speak.

"What do you want, Kai?" her harsh words take him with surprise. Her forehead is furrowed and she has eyes that would kill him on the spot if they could.

"I- I wanted to apologize." he stutters, all the words he wants to say stuck on his tongue. How can you put all your feelings into words? He mentally shakes his head at himself, how he's such a beginner about expressing feelings.

"And why would I forgive you?" she questions him. "Why in _hell _would I forgive you for all the things you've done?" Her loud voice is now making heads turn, but she ignores them and continues to stare at Kai with her mouth in a straight line.

Kai opens his mouth, as if he was going to say something, but he closes it again. He plays the different scenarios in his head, the things he can say and how she probably would react, but all of them end badly. At that very moment he wishes he could sink in to the floor, become nothing so he doesn't have to see her with hate in her eyes.

"Cause I saved you" he blurts out.

"Saved me? When?" If Bonnie seemed distant before, then she's even more so now. She leans back as far as she can with her feet in the direction of the door in case she has to go away from him fast.  
Her posture makes Kai's heart sink and he sighs by the weight of it.

"When you were stuck on the other side. I made the spell so Jeremy and I could come and save you, I was almost dying because of a wound but I still cast the spell so we could save you from taking suicide", he explains while looking at Bonnie's face, trying to read how she is feeling, but her face is frozen in an expression of disbelief.

"I don't believe you." As if she's in a hurry, she stands up and walks away but still staring at Kai. Her hands are shaking and her face has gone pale. "I don't believe you. No, no, no." 

"You don't have to believe me, Bon, just listen to me" he pleads, hoping that she will stop walking away from him. "Okay?"

Bonnie stops mid step, her brows furrowed during her inner conversation with herself. Hesitantly she goes back to him, with heavy steps and a mind telling her to get the hell out of there.

"Can you try to forgive me, Bonnie?" he asks but to his disappointment she shakes her head. "But-but if you spend some time with me you might see that I've changed. Please, Bon, spend some time with me and you will see that I am different." he begs, fully knowing that he would beg on his bare knees if he had to. He doesn't want to feel guilty anymore, he can't live with the fact that she hasn't forgiven him.

Kai bites his lip, waiting Bonnie to answer and his fingers are itching to touch her. He has been addicted to her skin since the moment he took care of her wound on the other side, the feeling of it against his ignites him and the very thought makes his heart beat faster.

His heart is beating so fast that he is actually worried it might fly out of his chest.

Besides the fact that her appearance makes his heart flutter, her silence is not helping. A sweat drop is running down his back and he doesn't know what to lay his eyes on, looking at her is too painful. Her eyes give no mercy and her body is torture.

"I accept" she admits after a moment that felt like an eternity.

"What?" Kai bursts out with out thinking, shocked by her change of heart.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Malachai" Bonnie warns him.

"I like it when you say my name" he whispers, not loud enough that Bonnie can hear it. He clears his throat."So when and where do you want to meet me again?" he asks, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Bonnie makes a grimace. "This is not a date you know."

"I know" Kai replies, sending her a wolfish grin. "I know, Bon."

The thing is just that he will change that. Eventually.  
She will fall for him, like he has for her, even if that's the last thing he does.  
_  
_He gazes at her again when she is not looking. She has without thinking taken his water glass, drinking it in big gulps, her eyes closed with her long eyelashes brushing her cheeks. Every time he looks at her he loses his breath, and he will probably never get used to it.  
_Yes, indeed, s__he __really __would make a beautiful corpse._


End file.
